


DxD crossover Challenge

by Draynuy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD, Naruto
Genre: Challenges, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draynuy/pseuds/Draynuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you can find some challenges that are a crossover between Highschool DxD and mostly Naruto, with one Harry Potter DxD, Read and choose, if you find something you like it's yours, just some announce so I can read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DxD crossover Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> These are some challenges that I would love to see someone adopt especially if they are written with a good mix between porn and plot.

**Uzumaki Rebirth, Naruto’s Evil Pieces**

This challenge is in the Naruto Universe with some concept and character of DxD.

The Uzumaki were once upon a time a Family of Devil; and, from this ancestry, they have conserved a type of chess pieces that permit to change someone who has taken a oath of allegiance, who married a actual Uzumaki or who has been recently killed, into a Uzumaki along with enhanced capacities.

After the eradication of The Uzumaki, the Evil-Pieces were thought lost but Kushina worked for several years to recreate the system of her ancestors. Just before the birth of her son, Kushina manages to re-create a set (who is between Chess and Shôgi), sadly she will never have the chance to use it since someone managed to kidnap her after the birth of Naruto and to release the Kyuubi.

Before dying Kushina convince Minato to leave the sealing of the Kyuubi to her, she also do make him swear to give her set of Evil Pieces and the method to create them to Naruto when he reach his sixteenth birthday. Then, with her last breath, she seals her soul and the Kyuubi into her baby.

Sixteen years later, Naruto is finally a genin and Minato gives him his mother’s legacy, a sword, some jutsu scrolls and the famous set of Evil Pieces. What Naruto don’t Know is that this set will permit him to recreate his lost clan but especially give him a harem of horny kunoïchi.

Other Details

Minato has become an Uzumaki; Kushina had one last piece that she has used on Minato;

The Pieces have the side effect to create red strand in the reincarnates' hair.

The fact than Minato lives changes some things: The attempt of kidnapping by Kumo doesn’t result by Hizashi's sacrifice but by the recuperation of one heiress from Kumo for Konoha, Koneko Toujou, heiress of the Nekomata style and its summoning scroll. The massacre of the Uchiha isn’t total, only the conspirators are executed. The education is renewed: the academy is obligatory until 12 years; all citizens of Konoha must have a base in chakra skills. At 12, they can choose to become ninja or not, and after a test they can enter a “high school” for ninja until 16 where they will learn more advanced skills.

Kushina’s soul lay dormant in Naruto until his 12 years after she awake and can discuss with Naruto, she act as guardian against the Kyuubi until Kurama mellowed down.

Danzo is an advisor of Minato with Hiruzen, he is “controlled” by Minato and root is mellowed and under the Hokage control.

Hinata and Hanabi are false twins, and they have a little brother, after they become genin they are poisoned by some Hyuga elders but saved by Naruto who reincarnates them. The elders are executed by a Hiashi furious but since his daughters are technically part Uzumaki they cannot be heiress but neither can be sealed.

Mizuki try to betray Konoha just before Naruto enters the ninja High school, during his betray he reveal the “truth” to Naruto, Hanabi, Hinata and Koneko, but Naruto knew already since his father had explained his situation.

Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi and Koneko are best friends; Naruto and Koneko must be in a team with one of the Hyuga sister under Hana Inuzuka.

Naruto Chooses to enter the CRA.

Naruto is intelligent and as good as Shikamaru at strategy games. Naruto owns a normal double set of the Pieces he possesses. He play regularly with Shikamaru at Chess, Shogi, Go or his unique Game. But where the Nara thinks of several actions in advance like a strategist, Naruto read the game and plays on the moment like a tactician.

At one moment survivor of the Uzumaki must come to Konoha, among them Rias, her brother Sirzech and his family (Gralfia and their kid(s)). Rias become part of Naruto Peerage and Sirzech become regent of the Uzumaki. Naruto is the heir but a head of Clan cannot be a active ninja.

Naruto’s evil piece and his peerage:

A king (Naruto), mid enhancement of all stat;

1 Queen, high enhancement of all stat;

1 Amazon (queen + Knight), high enhancement of all stat and maximization of Speed;

2 Knight, enhancement of speed;

2 Bishop, enhancement of chakra capacity and control;

2 Rook, enhancement of strength and defense;

1 Princess, mix between Knight and Bishop;

1 Empress, mix between Knight and rook;

6 Pawns, enhancement of endurance and possibility to advance in a normal piece;

2 Dragon, mix between Knight and Pawn with possibility to advance to Princess or Empress:

1 sergeant or little queen (Queen + Pawn), sight enhancement of all stat and can advance in a Amazon.

Peerage (and Harem): Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, Koneko Toujou, Hana Inuzuka, Haku Yuki, Rias Uzumaki, Tenten, Kin Tsuki, Tayuya Uzumaki, Yakumo Kurama, Fuu, Erza Uzumaki, Samui, Kurotsuki, one female Uchiha (Sasuke little sister) and until 4 more but not Sakura, Ino or Karin.

 

 

**Boosted Naruto**

This challenge is in DxD Universe with Naruto who replace Issei as the possessor of the Boosted Gear and future beneficent of the Harem. Naruto is not the Naruto of his manga.

Well for this, Naruto must be intelligent and good in martial arts but always be his mischievous self. He must have an aura that mixes bad boy and a high charisma. He must be an orphan and have been raised by Jiraiya. He must be rich (but not pompous, snob or arrogant) with an inheritance from his parents and from Jiraiya. He must live on his own in a large mansion that will later be little by little occupied by his Harem and the rest of Rias’ peerage. He must be an unknown descendant of a Yokai (one of his grandparent or great-grandparent was a Kitsune). And like said, he must be the owner of the Boosted Gear.

In Kuoh he must be in the same class that Koneko and they must have formed a quick friendship, which confuse everyone especially since Naruto manages to get a smile, a blush and even a small laugh from the, normally emotionless, white haired girl. This friendship develops so well that Koneko allows Naruto to call her Shirone.

When Raynare try to kill Naruto (you can choose how but another plot than for Issei would be appreciate), Naruto manages to wake the boosted Gear and fend the fallen angel off himself but the Longinus' activation has risked to kill him because of the too great energy, so Rias reincarnates him with her eight pawns after he lost consciousness.

His reincarnation in Devil awakens Naruto’s dormant Kitsune blood. This blood gives him some capacities like, firstly, a magical capacity abnormally high (in correlation with his level) and the capacity to use chakra and later (as his power grows) other kitsune skills (Kitsune-bi, change form, illusion, and even senjutsu). Naruto must find a way to develop his signature clone skill.

Naruto must enter rather quickly in contact with Ddraig, and the two must form a relationship/friendship similar as the relation between Naruto and Kurama in his manga.

Naruto mustn’t become instantaneity god-like, he must be his hard-worker self.

Naruto must slowly convince Asia to not believe in the biblical God but rather in an obscure entity superior and totally neutral because why the biblical god has created a gear capable to heal devils, his enemy; so if not him then another entity must be the one to do it.

The familiar must be more present, usefull and used. Naruto must have a young kitsune named Kurama (but not the kurama from Naruto) as familiar (I know cliché but so good).

Naruto must profit of the benefice of his future harem but be respectful toward his girls.

Gasper can be female and he/she must form a relationship with Kiba.

The story can follow the scenario of DxD but with obvious and logical changes.

 

**Devil Harry and his peerage**

This one is in HP universe

Summary: The concept of this challenge is simple; Lily found an old ritual to summon a Devil, who will fulfill a wish from the contractor. The night of Voldemort's attack, Lily activates the ritual and she wishes the survival and happiness of her baby, Harry.

Sirzechs Lucifer is the one who responds to the call; he uses the sacrifice of Lily to create a protection to Harry, the fragment of Voldemort's soul to transform Harry in Devil and a special mutated and fairy king of a special set of Evil Pieces to ascend him into a High-class Devil. Then he use the mutated queen of, now, Harry's set to reincarnate Lily.

After a bit of explanation on the situation from each other, Sirzechs departs before Sirius and Hagrid come but he promise that he will send someone to explain the new world, of which Lily and Harry are part now, and teach all what a Devil must know.

Eleven Years later, Harry is ready to go to Hogwart, complete his Peerage (of which a good part will become his Harem) and take his rightful place into his two Worlds. How Dumbledore, Voldemort, Wizarding Britain and the Underworld will handle this new Harry Potter.

Other details: Sirius is found innocent but Peter manage to hide (he reappears much later (When Percy is eleven) at the Weasley as Scabber) and Remus disappears until Harry's third years (because a bit of manipulation from Dumbledore).

In Third year this is Bellatrix who escapes and seems to want revenge but it is discovered later that she was brainwashed by spells and potions to become a pureblood fanatic, she must be proved innocent and she joins Harry's Peerage (and his Harem)

Harry Set of evil pieces is a special set that contain only mutated or fairy piece;

-The king (Harry) is mutated fairy kings who mix a mutated king,a queen and a knight.

-The mutated Queen (Lily), enhance higher that a normal queen all the stats.

-Two mutated rooks (Neville ;?), enhance highly the attack and defense of someone.

-One mutated bishop (?) enhances the quickness and the quantity of spell; and one inverted bishop, ferz (?) enhances power of spell and reserve of magic.

-One mutated knight (?) enhances the speed of the body and one inverted knight, nightrider (Ron) enhances speed of the mind.

-One amazon (Ginny) mix between a Queen and a knight

-Two princess (Daphne ;?) mix between a Knight and a bishop

-One empress (?) mix between a knight and a rook

-Two Dragons (? ;?) mix between a Knight and a paw but without promotion

-Two sergeants or little queens (? ;?) paw with slight enhancement on all stat, can be promoted like a paw.

-And eight mutated Paws (? ;?;?;?;?;?;?;?) enhance endurance, has the possibilities to be promoted to another normal piece in enemies territory or with the permission of the King

Other member of Harry's Peerage and his harem must be Hermione (gain nekomata power), Luna, Hedwig (gain a human form), a licorn (gain a human form)

Lily must be in the Harem, the evil Piece change slightly the DNA.

Other member of Harry's Peerage but not his harem Neville and Hannah (couple), Remus and Tonks (couple, the piece heal the lycanthropy but Remus conserves his wolf form), and Sirius (eternal bachelor, Harry is heir of the Black).

 

**Naruto, king of Kuoh and future Satan**

Set in DxD Universe, generally in a Naruto DxD crossover, Naruto is either a third party who aids Rias, a special piece that was given to Rias or He is the heir of another Devil's Family and create his own independent Peerage with girls from other Fandoms.

For This Challenge, Naruto is the heir of a Devil's Family (the Uzumaki) but his Peerage must be composed of a variant of Rias’ Peerage, with Rias as Queen and completed with girls from Naruto Universe.

Base Plot: When Gracia give birth to Milicas, Lady Gremory gives also birth to a third child, a young brother for Rias. Understanding that she has no more the obligation to be the Heiress but that if she stay as heiress she is under contract to one day marry Riser Phenex, Rias choose to not have her own peerage but to be part of the peerage of her best friend Naruto Uzumaki.

How the world will change with this King of Kuoh whose ambition is to become the more powerful and badass of the Four Great Satan?

The story can follow vaguely the normal pattern but with logical change.

Naruto’s set of evil piece:

Is a mix between Chess and Shogi;

A king (Naruto), mid enhancement of all stat

1 Queen, high enhancement of all stat

1 Amazon (queen + Knight), high enhancement of all stat and maximization of Speed

2 Knight, enhancement of speed

2 Bishop, enhancement of magical capacity and control;

2 Rook, enhancement of strength and defense

1 Princess, mix between Knight and Bishop

1 Empress, mix between Knight and rook

8 Pawns, enhancement of endurance and possibility to advance in a normal advanced piece

1 Dragon, mix between Knight and Pawn with possibility to advance to Princess, Empress or Amazon.

Naruto’s Harem/Peerage

Rias (queen), the queen is the second in command even if the amazon is the piece the more powerful

Akeno and Hinata, they must be twin Sister, same background than in DxD but they must develop differently

Koneko, same Background but is a bit more open (and affectionate) with Naruto.

Tenten replaces Kiba with a similar Background but a development a bit different.

Asia, Xenovia and Rossweisse, similar to Canon but a bit changed

Ravel, request to be part of Naruto Peerage after that he beat Riser in a Rating Game (Riser doesn’t accept the situation with Rias; Naruto manage to pull a win in-extremis)

Haku (female), you can choose the background, she own the absolute demise (longinus of Ice)

Fuu: you can choose the background and power

Irina has not moved, and replace Issei as porter of the Boosted Gear (Issei can exist but not as member of peerage).

If the member of Naruto’s Peerage/harem is fixed the piece attributed to each (bar Rias) is your choice

Other details:

The Uzumaki clan must still be Strong: Mito is the elder of the Clan with Kurama as her familiar; Kushina is the clan head with Minato as husband (Minato can be a ex-member of another clan of Devil, I imagine a relative of Misla Vapula, the mother of Sairaorg): Nagato (konan is his wife) is a cousin of Kushina (and a rival for a Maou) and Karin and Tayuya are cousin of Naruto. (With other minor members you can imagine).

The Uzumaki special power must stay their sealing magic and their adamantium/sealing chains.

Hinata (and maybe Akeno) must conserve their wings of fallen-angels, in fact all of Naruto's Peerage must have different sorts of wings. Hinata must have a sacred gear that copies the Byakugan. Also when Khaos brigade attack with forbidden balor view (that Gasper Vladi doesn't own), she manages to assimilate the sacred gear (creating Hanabi as second personality) and slowly combine her two sacred gears (creating a new longinus).

Gasper Vladi must appear different in this challenge, Gasper has managed to escape with his friend Valerie Tepes and together they have formed a group of Dhampir and assimilated to overthrow the ancient Vampires and to help the devils. There must be an original arc where Gasper requests the aid of Naruto’s Group in his quest and later other scenes where the two groups help themselves mutually.


End file.
